


Punching In A Dream

by Haywire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca relives a very familiar incident in her dreams. What could it possibly mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



> For Fandom Stocking 2015. Hope you like it! :)

“You can sing!”

“DUDE!” Chloe screamed, moving her arms to conceal as much of herself as she could with one hand while frantically swishing the shower curtain closed with her other.

“How high does your belt go?” Beca asked, reopening the curtain and reaching in nonchalantly to turn off the shower.

“My what? Oh my god!” Retreating into the corner of the stall, Chloe turned sideways, trying to maintain a shred of her dignity despite the brunette’s imposition.

“You have to audition for the Bellas!” insisted Beca, not listening to the redhead’s protests.

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk!” said Chloe.

Beca paused, looking down at herself, and realized that she was in fact naked. She blinked, then frowned at herself. What was she doing in a shower stall with someone else again? Her eyes flickered over to Chloe, who was also naked.

Chloe, noticing Beca’s stares, turned around to face the wall, dropping a shampoo bottle in the process. “Seriously?” The sound of the plastic container bouncing on the floor echoed across the room. “I am nude.” She looked over her shoulder at the brunette as she spoke, still covering her breasts even though she was back on to the intruder.

This was familiar somehow, but Beca couldn’t quite put a finger on it. She bit her lip, thinking hard, and opened her mouth to ask Chloe what was going on. Words escaped her as she let her eyes wander over the other girl, however.

Beca had interrupted her shower before she could start to wash her hair, so it remained tied up and mostly dry on top of her head, but the rest of her was decidedly wet. Beads and droplets of water dotted her skin, and every now and again gravity overwhelmed one, pulling it down along the gentle curve of her back. Beca licked her lips, watching one such droplet running down, down, down Chloe’s lower back until it reached the top of her posterior.

“You... you -are- nude.” she stuttered, repeating Chloe’s own comment. “I mean, um. I’m sorry.” Beca quickly snapped her gaze back to Chloe’s face, seeing that the redhead was squinting at her. “Sorry, I... I...”

“You’re sorry? For what? For barging in on me uninvited, or for continuing to stay here and checking me out?” Chloe looked up and down at Beca’s own body. “You do realize that you’re naked too, right?”

She had realized that but had been distracted by Chloe’s presence. It was Beca who then whipped the shower curtain back into place, hiding behind it as her eyes went wide. “You’re right. It’s me, this was me I mean, that was. You were. I-”

“You were checking me out.” Chloe said with a smirk. “Beca, honestly. All you had to do was ask, you know.” She turned around, arms still covering her chest, but as she spoke her arms slowly opened.

Beca’s eyes immediately flickered to Chloe’s breasts, waiting for them to come fully into view as the redhead teased her by pausing, opening her palms and still covering herself for a few more seconds while raising her eyebrows.

As she started to lower them, Beca opened her mouth to say something. “Chloe...” 

She was interrupted by a loud, insistent beeping noise, and Chloe’s hands lowered to reveal a bright, red colour underneath her palms. The light pulsed on and off in unison with the angry buzzing, over and over.

Beca blinked and then she was in her own bed, looking at the flashing digits of her alarm clock, which was the source of the blaring. With a groan she reached out and slammed the snooze button, then collapsed back into bed. Well, -that- had been an interesting start to her day.


End file.
